Hasta la vista baby
by Chamaco Ikari de Hyrule
Summary: Oneshot. Bien, sigue siendo un oneshot, simplemente el capitulo dos es la version ya corregida de los errores y se entiende mejor, no es continuacion ni nada. Estan advertidos aquellos que quieran ver algo nuevo de esta historia
1. Chapter 1

Como es que una persona llega hasta un momento como este

Disculpen la enorme cantidad de errores ortograficos, pero, tenia que sacarla de mi mente luego de que leyera algo en Internet, en al final les dire que fue, y esta es la version borrador, luego la compondre.

Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados son de mi propiedad… por que nos hacen decir esto siempre? No lo entiendo, todo mundo sabe que los unicos dueños de estos personajes son los de Nintendo… rayos, como odio esto, en fin, disfrten la historia, ojala les guste.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Como es que una persona llega hasta un momento como este?... el momento en que uno se tiene que suicidar?... en mi caso, les dire que no fue facil y que además, queria seguir vieviendo, pero… ya no valia la pena luego de lo que me dijeron.

Todo esto del suicidio comenzó hace 10 años, cuando una persona vino hasta mi casa para exigirle a mi padre que le diece la propiedad de nuestra casa, por supuesto que mi padre le explico que era el unico citio donde podiamos vivir, ya que no contabamos con otro citio.

-Eso a mi no me importa.

-Pero señor Ganondorf… es todo lo que tenemos.

-¡Les dije que no me importa! –es lo que decia mientras se paseaba por la sala y observaba los cuartos y objetos que estaban en el lugar- tienen esta semana antes de que los eche de mi propiedad.

-¡¿Su propiedad?! ¡Pero si nadie ha hecho un contrato con usted!

-¿Te refieres a esto? –le dijo mientras le mostraba un pedazo de papel- su esposa es una mujer sabia, ella le ha ahorrado la molestia de discutir con-

-¡Este contrato es falso! –mientras tomaba el papel y lo rompia en trozos- es falso, ¿verdad, carinño?

-Mi madre solamente volteo hacia un lado mientras baja su rostro y evadia su mirada- es real…

-¿Cómo?

-¡Es la unica manera de que Link tenga un futuro, por favor-!

Mi padre en ese instante abofeteo a mi madre, nunca lo había hecho ni por broma. Con ese golpe le rompio la comisura del labio y le dejo en el piso con una mirada de sorprendida… no la culpo, yo en ese instante también estaba igual y no supe que hacer, si llorar, preocuparme por mi padre o mi madre.

-Señora, si quiere, le pueden atender en el hospital, "corre por cuenta de la casa"

El señor Ganondorf le ofrecio la mano y ella no la rechazo, entonces mi madre se dirigio hacia mi y me tomo del hombro para decir.

-Vamonos, Link –al escuchar esto, mi cuerpo se congelo, temia que digera algo horrible- el señor Ganondrof dice que podemos quedarnos en una de las casas que posee hasta que podamos ver donde quedarnos… sera solo por poco tiempo, además, con esto, tu futuro ya esta asegurado, va-… ¿Link, que ocurre?

Me aleje de ella al ver el rostro que tenia mientras me hablaba de lo que pasaria, su mirada era caotica, parecia como si lo que dijera no tuviese nada de cordura.

-Me quedo con mi papá.

-Link –menciono mi nombre mientras colocaba una mano en micabeza y me ocultaba de la persona que quise tanto-

-Link…… ¡entonces quedate y sufre junto a tu padre!

Esas, fueron las palabras que me acabaron por destrozar, aun las tengo muy presentes… ¿en que momento la persona a la que llame madre cambio para poder decirle eso a su propio hijo? No lo se, pero si recuerdo que el brazo de aquel hombre rodo el cuerpo de mi madre y la dirigio hacia fuera.

-Tienen una semana, recuerdenlo.

El tiempo paso y a la semana llegaron a desalojarlo, mi padre se opuso aun ante la policia, pero acabaron por lanzarlo a la calle, después de eso, él fue hasta una firma de abogados y lo demando, el juicio duro cerca de un mes, pero justo cuando parecia que hiba a ganar, murio… ¿Cómo? Se preguntaran...asesinado… asesinado por uno de los hombres de ese Ganondorf, aun recuerdo que estaba escondido en la misma habitación cuando escuche todo.

-Je, je, tranquilícese, dentro de poco dejara de sentir dolor, por cierto, no se preocupe por su hijo, su esposa vendra por el cuando todo termine… y creo que el señor Ganondorf y ella dentro de poco se casaran, ¿Qué le parece si les da de regalo de bodas esto que va a dejar cuando muera? Paz.

-¡Maldito…! ¡¿Y quieres que me vaya en paz?! ¡Con esto solo haras que venga a vengarme!

-Lo único que pueden hacer los muertos son más hoyos en la tierra.

-¡Mald-¡

No pudo terminar la palabra, pues en ese instante, ese hombre le disparo en la cabeza a mi padre.

-Ya estas tranquilo y en paz… ¡nos vemos!

Mientras salia de la habitación riendo, yo solamente me encogi ne mi lugar… cuando los primeros rayos del sol salieron, me puse de pie y Sali de mi escondite para ver a mi padre y lo pude ver, aun con esa mirada y la boca abierta.

La mentalidad de un niño es asombrosa, mas cuando vez películas, pues cuando sali, fui y le dije a mi padre que ya se podia levantar, que la persona ya se habia ido y que podia dejar de hacerse el muerto… estupido niño…

Mi madre aparecio el día en que enterrariamos mi padre. Cuando aparecio, lo hizo cambiada, venia con una sonrisa de alegría… tal vez era por que estaba a salvo y no sabia nada de lo que ocurría… o tal vez por que sabia lo que habia pasado y estaba satisfecha… no lo se, pero aun así habia cambiado mucho, ya que traia un vestido vulgar, ¿como es que un niño de diez años lo supo? No lo se, pero para mi parecía vulgar, mas al ver a la persona detrás de ella, ese hombre, con una mirada fria y una sonrisa en su rostro que no puedo describir mas que asquerosa.

-¡Hijo! –se dirigio de inmediato hacia mi, me abrazo y me lleno de lapiz labial mientras podia oler el perfume tan penetrante que estaba usando- ¡estaba tan preocupada! ¿estas bien, no te paso nada? –solamente negue con mi cabeza-… se que es repentino para ti, pero… ¡me voy a casar de nuevo! ¡¿No es maravilloso!? –es lo que dijo animadamente mientras se alejaba de mi e iba hacia ese hombre- ¡sere la esposa del señor Ganondorf! Y he venido para llevarte a vivir con nosotros, ya no tendras que preocuparte de nada ni…

Mientras ella seguia hablando, me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta ellos para que me subiese al auto para irnos del lugar donde dentro de poco hibamos a ir a enterrar a mi padre. Durante el camino no paeciera que le dolia perder mi padre, ya que estaba constantemente abrazandoce y besando con ese hombre.

Cuando llegamos a la casa donde viviriamos "felices por siempre", según mi madre, vi que era una casa enorme… mas no duro mucho el momento, ya que mi madre se fue con ese sujeto hacia una de la habitaciones. Cuando desaparecieron, fui hasta la puerta principal y salí para no volver, me ecnotraron unos policias y me llevaron hasta un orfanato donde cambie mi nombre y apellido a Broke Emiru… debo confesar que fue mejor estar ahí que con ella, ya que el simple hecho de pensar que estaba con ese hombre me repugnaba… pero debo confesar que esta decisión fue una de las mejores que he hecho, ya que ese lugar conoci a varias personas y me hizo el hombre que soy ahora. En aquel sitio fue donde conoci a dos personas muy valiosas, uno se llamaba Mido y era un verdadero fastidio, siempre intentando sobresalir entre los demás y molestando cada vez que quería que le hiciéramos algo… la otra, se llamaba Saria, una gran amiga y con la cual estuve liado sentimentalmente durante algún tiempo hasta que finalmente dejamos el orfanato, luego de eso, tomamos rumbos distintos.

Cuando sali de ese lugar, yo ya tenia 18 años y retome mi nombre para buscar trabajo, lo encontre en una granja que estaba fuera de la ciudad y administrada por un tal Fado… fue agradable vivir ahí por algún tiempo, vivía, comía y trabajaba ahí, puedo decir que fue el paraíso en el tiempo en que estuve con vida, además de eso, no me falto el amor, ya de vez en cuando venia una chica a quedarse a vivir por algun tiempo y no puedo dejar de presumir que ellas caían por mi, creo que fue mi suerte, rostro o cuerpo, no lo se, pero durante ese tiempo tuve como 6 chicas… vaya que si me encanto esa época… lastima que no durara para siempre… maldición, debí quedarme ahí, pero tenia una ambición que cumplir… vengar la muerte de mi padre.

Así que con eso en mente, sali nuevamente de la granja y me dirigí hacia la ciudad… busque un lugar donde vivir y lo encontre en un hotel, cerca del centro, el lugar perfecto en mi busqueda de venganza… aunque aun faltaba por mejorar varias cosas, entre ellas, como me acercaria hasta el para matarlo…

Intente seguirlo, pero no tenia automovil ni dinero suficiente, por lo que tuve que buscar trabajo, luego de hacerlo por unos días, lo encontre en un café algo alejado de donde vivía, muy bonito y tranquilo debo decir, mas, por ella, una chica que simbro mi corazon hasta lo mas profundo, no solamente era linda por fuera, sino que también por dentro, la mujer perfecta se podria decir, su nombre, Zelda y a diferencia de mi, ella trabajaba mientras estaba en la universidad, yo de 23 y ella de 20. Maldición, este fue el segundo paraiso de mi vida… ¿que hice para hechar a perderlo?

Estuvimos saliendo durante dos años hasta que ella se titulo de la universidad y se mudo a vivir conmigo, en ese tiempo, solamente nos dedicamos a nosotros mismos día y noche. Eso duro cerca de dos meses, hasta que nuevamente me decidi llevar a cabo mi venganza, fue entonces que le dije que me iria por algun tiempo y Sali del hotel para buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir por el momento. Cuatro meses después, volvi hasta ella y me recibio como si no me hubiese visto durante algunos años.

-Oye, Link –me dice mientras estamos descansando en la cama-

-¿Si?

-¿Te gustaria tener algun día hijos?

-Creo que si, aunque aun somos jóvenes para pensar en ellos.

-¿A quien crees que se pareceran mas?

-No lo se, para mi todos los bebes tienen caras muy feas… creo que hasta parecen monos… ¿que pasa?

-Tonto.

Luego de esta charla, ella se levanto y alejo de mi, ¿por que habre dicho esas tonterias?

-Zelda –al escuchar que la llame salio del baño ya con ropa interior-… ¿cuanto tiempo me esperarias? –su rostro parecia confundido con esta pregunta y luego sonrio-

-Te esperaria durante diez o 20 años, no me importaría, claro… siempre y cuando prometas volver.

-Me dio entonces un pequeño beso- lo que pasa es que tengo que hacer algo… pero no te preocupes, volvere no importa lo que pase.

-¡Cuanto es ese tiempo?

-En cinco meses y entonces te dire todo.

Estúpido, estúpido, ¡estúpido! ¿Por que le dije eso? ¿Por que no mejor me quede con ella de una vez? ¡¡ESTUPIDO!!

Un mes después de que deje a Zelda, me encontre con Mido, habían pasado muchos años y estuve hablando con el durante una semana, en ese tiempo me entere de que él estaba ahora trabajando para una pequeña empresa y que Saria se caso con el, eso paso hace no mas de cuatro meses… vaya, de haberlo sabido hubiese ido a felicitarlos.

-¿Y que me cuentas Link? ¿Qué haz hecho de nuevo?

-Nada, solamente ando planeando algo.

-¿Que es?

-Estoy planeando asesinar a un hombre llamado Ganondorf

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

-¡Ssshhhhhhh! ¡no hables tan fuerte! –que suerte que lo lleve a un lugar valdio y lejos de la influencias de él, ya que su reacción era mas que obvia-

-¿Y por que planeas hacerlo, que te ha hecho?

-El es el culpable de la muerte de mi padre hace 13 años.

-Ya veo… en ese caso, te ayudare… dime que puedo hacer.

-Bien, primero tengo que seguir sus pasos y luego vere que hago.

-Conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar en esto.

-¿Quién es?

-Alguien que quiere a Ganondorf tan muerto como tu… esta es su dirección.

-¡Gracias!

Y así, me fui, planeando lo que iba a decir o hacer cuando llegara y me encontrase frente a ella… "hola, me llamo Link y quiero matar a Ganondorf tanto como a ti"… "disculpa, quiero que me ayudes a matar a Ganondorf"… debi alejarme de todo esto…

-Cuando llegue, me recibio una pequeña muchacha de no mas de 15 años, al hacerme pasar, pude ver que era un refugio para las personas sin hogar, pedi que me llevara con la persona a cargo y poder hablar a solas con ella… debi de quedarme con Zelda y ser "feliz para siempre"… estúpida e inútil necesidad de venganza.

-¿A quien busca? Joven…

-Link, me llamo, Link y busco a alguien que se llama Midna, ¿se encontrara aquí?

-¿Y para que exactamente la busca?

-Lo que pasa es que vengo buscando ayuda para un asunto que quiero realizar.

-¿Y se puede saber para que exactamente?

Era una mujer que hiba y venia en la habitación donde estabamos, era una mujer atractiva de al parecer 30 años y que usaba un baston del lado derecho para poder caminar, era hermosa… pero no por eso dejaba de ser una gran molestia.

-Es personal, creo que le interesaria…

-…Vayase de aquí –y sin mas se comenzo a retirar del lugar-

-Espere, es para pedirle ayuda en un asesinato –al escuchar esto, se detuvo-

-¿De quien?

-Ganondorf

El tiempo paso y ella termino por salir de la habitación sin decir nada… tan siquiera pme pudo decir, espera un momento, pero en lugar de eso, se fue… decidi hacer lo mismo y retirarme, pero, me lleve una sorpresa cuando la pequeña que me recibio me dijo que fuera a otro lugar, al despacho principal, que ahí me esperaria la señora Midna.

Al entrar, no me sorprendi de lo que vi, la misma mujer que fue a verme, era Midna.

Le explique mis motivos y plan para matar a Ganondorf en casi quince minutos y en ese tiempo, ella pareciera que me tomaba atención al mismo tiempo que pareciera estar en otra parte recordando algunas cosas de su pasado, cuando dije "en ese momento lo matare" habra sido mi imaginación, pero juro que sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

-Te ayudare, pasa mañana, te dare una motocicleta para que lo puedas seguir y mantenme al tanto de todo lo que haga.

-¿Qué motivos tienes para matarlo?

Fue la primera pregunta que se me vino a la mente y quería conocerla desde el momento que supe que ella era Midna. Se levanto y se dirigio hacia mi para levantarse la falda de su lado derecho y mostrarme su pierna… era una prótesis y vi con mas atención a la mano del otro lado, le faltaba el dedo anular.

-Mi padre –comenzo a decir mientras me miraba hacia los ojos y volvia a bajar su falda- era un inversionista famoso y que tendria dentro de poco una oportunidad de hacer realidad su sueño… convertirse en presidente de la ciudad y así limpiar las calles de toda la basura que habia en ella. Mas tuvo varios inconvenientes. Escandalos, calumnias y falta de recursos aun para él fueron sus principales razones de que casi saliera de la competencia… fue entonces que Ganondorf aparecio diciendo que le podia ayudar, pues al aprecer le caia bien.

En aquel entonces, a él no se le conocia como hoy, parecia que en realidad queria ayudar a mi padre, mas después no fue así, durante su campaña, el comenzo a mover sus influencias para que el ganara y así fue, su victoria salio por varios puntos contra sus otros dos contrincantes. Una vez tomada la posesión y que llevaba ya casí un año en la presidencia, él le pidio un favor a mi padre, que le diera la propiedad de algunos terrenos valdios donde planeaba hacer algunos hospitales para ayudar a las personas, mi padre no nego la oferta y accedio, se hicieron los hospitales que dijo, pero no sabia de la traición que Ganondorf estaba haciendo a sus espaldas. En los hospitales, no solamente se daba atención medica, sino que también se llevaba a cabo la elaboración de drogas, así como cobros por aención que debia de ser gratuita.

Cuando mi padre descubrio de la traicion y decidio confrontarlo, me secuestro, de esa manera no le ocurriria nada a ninguna de las inversiones que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, una persona descubrio lo que sucedia detrás de los hospitales, mi madre, e intento hacer algo, pero no sabia que estaba de rehen hasta que le enviaron una muestra –en ese momento, ella se apoyo contra el escritorio detrás de ella y me mostro su mano donde le faltaba el dedo anular- junto con una nota que decia "si quiere llegar a ver a su hija casarse, guardara la calma"… cabe destacar que mi madre no lo hizo y acabo muerta en un "accidente de auto". Mi padre confronto de nuevo a Ganondorf, pero en esta ocasión, le mando mi pierna –golpeo su pierna con el bastón que tenia mientras su mirada en ese instante tomo la forma de triztesa, furia y algo mas- y le dijo que si se quedaba en calma, todo saldria bien, después de todo, solo quedaba medio año de su mandato.

En ese tiempo, fui abusada por los hombres que me custodiaban, me golpeaban, tocaban y uno incluso me violo… ¡perdi mi virginidad ante una basura y cerdo como él!… lo unico que me alegro de haber estado ahí, fue que a ese hombre lo mataron de un tiro antes de que pudiese llegar a la mitad de lo que me quizo hacer, lo malo… es que fue mientras estaba encima de mi.

-¡S-señora!

-¡¿Quién tuvo esta idea!?

-No, no fue de ninguno, él era nuevo yyy lo perdimos de vista por un segundo, pe-

-¡Deja de darme excusas! El próximo que se le ocurra hacer algo como esto mientras yo este al mando ¡lo destazare vivo!

-Si, señora, no volvera a ocurrir.

Fui salvada por uno de mis captores, una mujer, pero aun asi, el momento fue tal que quede en shock durante lo que estuve capturada y para mi desgracia… fui abusada de nuevo… esta vez… por Ganondorf.

-Descuida, no te dolera como la primera vez, es mas, creo que hasta lo disfrutaras mas que aquellla vez… que hermosa vista, parece la de una muñeca sin vida, me encanta cuando una mujer tiene esa mirada… sabes… yo pienso que es este tipo de mirada… la que las hace realmente bellas.

Luego de usarme, me entrego a mi padre. Tuve que estar en una casa siquiátrica durante dos años.

Cuando por fin recupere la razon, me di cuenta de que habia estado embarazada y por eso me tomo tanto tiempo recuperarme, ya que no podian medicarme mientras tuviera un bebé dentro de mi. Mi padre lo llevo ante Ganondorf y le exigio que se hiciera cargo. Al parecer lo tomo a su cuidado, pero lo mando a la semana a un orfanato, luego de ello, mi padre murio en otro "accidente de auto"

-Y esa, niño… es mi razon para matarlo.

En cuanto termino, me levante de manera silenciosa y sali del despacho con cuidado sin hacer ruido. Midna por otra parte, encendio un cigarrillo y regreso a al sitio donde la encontre a seguir realizando algunos papeleos.

Regrese al día siguiente como me dijo Midna que lo hiciera y estuve investigando a Gananondorf durante 3 meses, hasta que descubri alguna manera de seguirlo, en ese tiempo, comenze a intercambiar información con Midna como se lo habia prometido y en el cuarto mes, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en la cama con ella.

Puse mis manos sobre su cuerpo y pude sentir lo firme y bien conservado que estaba para alguien como ella, sus pechos, su abdomen, su pierna. Su cuerpo entero parecia que desbordaba pasion con solo besarnos. La ropa parecia inútil en esos moentos y se la retire para poder verla mejor y entonces pude ver su piel, blanca y con algunas cicatrices en el, la prótesis que tenia y a falta de su dedo, mas aun así, a pesar de todo eso, parecia hermosa.

Estuvimos teniendo sexo durante toda esa noche hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mas y terminamos dormidos. Al dia siguiente, ella se levanto como si nada y se dedico a trabajar… lo mismo hice yo y quedamos en que fue una noche de pasion y nada mas, por lo que nos separamos.

Tres meses después me dijo que no seria necesario que le fuese a ver personalmente para que me diera información, que se la podia mandar por correo o con alguien.

Casi dos mese después, pude encontrar lo que queria… un momento en el que Ganondorf podia ser alcanzado y en el cual podria matarlo… pequeño y estúpido niño iluso.

-¿Hola? ¿bueno, Zelda?

-Si, ¿Quién habla?

-¡Soy yo, Link! ¡necesito verte y contarte algo!

-¿Cuando?

-¡Ahora, solo tengo hoy y mañana para poder decirtelo!

-Es que, ahora no puedo salir.

-No te preocupes –idiota… queriendo ser romantico en estos momentos-

-Espera, estan tocando la puerta.

-Si, soy yo.

-¡¿Eh!?

Cuando me abrio le queria ver una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, pero lo que sucedió… fue que yo me lleve una sorpresa.

-¿¡Z-z-Zelda… e-estas!?

-Si –me dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza- estoy embarazada.

-¿Quién es el padre?

-Han pasado nueve meses desde la ultima vez que te vi ¿y no sabes quien es?

Me señale como un idiota y ella asintió… mi mundo y plan se me vino abajo… más aun así, le conte lo que tenia planeado hacer.

-Ya veo…

-Si tu me dices que pare, lo hare

-¡No! –esta reacción me sorprendio- ¡no quiero que pares si es tan importante para ti! –debi dejar el plan desde hace mucho-

-Entonces, ¿me esperaras?

-Si… no importa que sean 10 o 20 años, yo te esperare

Iluso

-En ese caso, nos vemos, volvere… lo prometo

Le dije mientras le daba un beso y nos hibamos a juntos adormir.

A la mañana siguiente, le pedi ayuda a Mido, el acepto y mi plan, argumento y todo, estaba listo para iniciar.

Me dirigi hacia una barberia que staba en cierta parte de la ciudad y decidi esperarlo dentro del carro que Mido habia pedido prestado. Ese lugar era el unico al que Ganondorf entraba con pocas personas y al cual asistia al menos una vez cada dos meses y este, era el día en el que por lo natural, él aparecia.

Mi predicción fue correcta y me introduje como si fuera algun otro cliente… me coloque al lado y cuando vi que le ponian una toalla sobre el rostro, me levante. La persona que me estaba atendiendo se sobresalto y lo hizo mas al ver el cuchillo que puse en mi mano, acerque y coloque el cuchillo en su garganta.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres!?

-De nada sirve que le diga mi nombre a un muerto, pero te lo dire, me llamo, Link.

-¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo? No saldras con vida de este lugar.

-Lo se… pero aun así, ¡te lleavare conmigo!

Mierda, la vida me trato tan bien, que no puedo matar a alguien como él… ¡MALDICIÓN!

Sali corriendo del lugar mientras aun nadie se daba cuenta de lo que habia estado a punto de hacer y me dirigi hacia el carro, lo aborde lo mas pronto posible.

-¿¡Lo hiciste!?

-¡Arranca, arranca!

-¿¡Lo hiciste o no!?

-¡Eso no importa ahora, vamos, tenemos que huir!

Cuando comenzamos a retirarnos, Ganondorf salio del lugar con una actitud calmada, mas aun así, sus manos temblaban ante lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

-¡Encuentren al maldito, estupido o valiente que intento asesinarme!

-¿¡S- señor?

-¡Estuvieron a punto de matarme! ¡quiero que encuentren al que lo intento!

-¡Si señor!

Cabe destacar que fui rapidamente hasta el apartamento donde estaba Zelda y la tome con algo de ropa y salimos para irnos en el carro, una vez ahí, los presente, aunque por raro que parezca, siento que ambos ya se conocían de alguna manera.

Pasamos una semana en el carro sin bajar de el o alejarnos mucho… ese lugar se convirtió en nuestro hogar por ese tiempo, Mido se dedicaba a robar cuando a mitad de semana se habia terminado el dinero, yo no la hacia, pues ponia de excusa "si queria dejar a un bebé sin padre"… creo que mas bien lo hacia por que me habia dado cuenta de lo que perderia y tenia miedo… que cobarde me he vuelto.

En el ultimo día, nos encontrabamos descansando en un deshuesadero de autos, todo estaba en calma, hasta que.

-Hum, no me siento bien…

-¿Zelda? ¿Qué pasa?

-Oye, no es momento de tener contracciones de parto

-Link, ¿Cuántos meses tiene Zelda?

-Ya son los nueve, pero… ¡rayos!

-¡Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital!

-¡¿Estas loco?! Todos los hospitales que hay en la ciudad le pertenecen a Ganondorf, si la dejo sola, no se lo que le podria pasar.

-Liiiink.

-Aguanta, aguanta hasta que piense en algo…

-Link.

-¡Lo se, lo se!

-¡Yo me quedare con Zelda, no te preocupes y escapa de aquí!

-Creo que es la mejor solución, pero…

-Haz lo que dice, Mido, por favor.

-¿Quiénes seran esos?

-¡Ah! Mierda, me encontraron… son algunas de las personas que estan cerca de Ganondorf.

-¡Se acercan!

-Liiink

-Sujetense –imbecil-

-¡Se me ha roto la fuente!

En ese instante encendi el auto y acelere a fondo para alejarnos de donde estaban esos sujetos y así perderlos, de vista.

-Liiiiink.

-¡Link, tenermos que llevarla a un hospital!

-¡Lo se, lo se!… aguanta, te llevaremos hasta el hospital de la otra ciudad.

-¡¿Estas loco!? ¡Es casi media hora para llegar! Y no creo que ella aguante tanto -lo que decia era cierto y lo que era peor- ¿que es ese ruido? ¡Oye, maneja bien!

Es lo que me dijo mientras el auto comenzaba por hacer ruidos extraños, así como a moverse de manera extraña, la razon… se estaba terminando la gasolina.

-¡Pedire una ambulancia! –me dijo mientras sacaba su celular-

-¡Te he dicho que no, ya basta!

-¡¿Y entonces que pretendes hacer!?

-¡Link!

-Creo que no hay opcion.. tendra que nacer aquí.

-¡Link!

-¡Estas loco, necesita un hospital!

-¡Además! ¿¡por que te preocupas tanto!? ¡este bebe no tiene nada que ver contigo!

Esas fueron las palabras que iniciaron mi decisión de suicidarme… ¿por que no tome la felicidad que las diosas me dieron cuando estuve con Saria? ¿Por qué abandone la granaja de Fado? Ahí era feliz y no me faltaba nada, hubiese sido feliz para siempre… ¿por que abandone a Zelda cuando estaba ya viviendo con ella?… solamente me falto decirle que se casara conmigo… pero fui un maldito estúpido… ¿por que me deje llevar por esta venganza? No valia ya la pena con toda la felicidad que me habian dado las diosas.

En cuanto termine de hacerle esa pregunta, de inmediato saco un arma y me apunto… no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, me estaba apuntando el que consideraba mi mejor amigo. Pero lo que siguió hizo que prácticamente perdiera la razon.

-¡Tiene mucho que ver conmigo, pues no es tu hijo!

-¿Qué dices?

-¡No es tu hijo!

-¡Liiiiink!

-Es una mentira… ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR MINTIENDO!

-¡¡MIDOOOO, APRESURATE Y LLEVAME A UN HOSPITAL!!

En ese instante en que se volteo a ver a Zelda, me arroje en contra de Mido y tome el arma de sus manos para luego volver el cañon y apuntarle.

-¡¿Es tu hijo?! ¡Maldito traidor! ¡como te atreves a hacerme esto! ¡¿Qué acaso no tenias a, Saria?!

-¡Te equivocas, no es mio tampoco, es de la persona para la quien trabajo!

-¿¡Y quien es esa persona!?

-Soy yo.

Debi irme con Saria… debi quedarme en la granja… debi pedirle a Zelda que se casara y fuera conmigo de esta maldita ciudad… el hubiera no existe, estúpido…

-Yo soy el padre.

-¡Siento que me muero…! ¡¡LLEVAME A UN HOPITAL GANONDORF!!

De haber sabido que ella diria su nombre… lo hubiera matado en ese instante, no debi dudar en matarlo, cortarle el cuello, lanzarlo al piso y patearlo hasta que muriese, decapitarlo, desmembrar su cuerpo, sacarle los ojos, apuñalarlo hasta que ya no tuviera fuerzas, dispararle, cortar los frenos de su auto, envenenarlo, acribillarlo… estúpido, ya te dije el hubiera no existe.

Pero aun asi, me asombro lo fácil que cambian las personas cuando se enteran de algunas cosas, en un momento uno es un cobarde que solo vela por su felicidad y al siguiente, quieres matar a todo el que se interponga en tu camino… los humanos somos tan contradictorios.

-Rindete, Link… -"Por que" me decia a mi mismo- no queria que llegaramos a esto, pero el jefe me dijo que encontraramos al culpable, intente disuadirte de que no lo hicieras y hasta que huyeras, ¿recuerdas?

Es verdad, en el tiempo que estuvimos planeando el asesinato de Ganondorf, el intento detenerme y después de eso, me intento persuadir de irme de la ciudad, que dejara todo atrás. Pero al parecer, me quise a ferrar a una felicidad que ya no habia para mi.

-¡Esto no era parte del trato, jefe!

Al ver al frente, pude ver de lo que hablaba, frente a mi estaba Midna, la cual cayo al suelo y pude notar algo extraño en ella.

-Debiste dejar la ciudad cuando pudiste, chiquillo, ahora solo te espera la muerte a ti y los que te rodean.

-¡Jefe!

Se oyo un disparo proveniente del arma quee Ganondorf saco en ese momento y entonces pude ver como Midna caia al suelo… igual que mi padre cuando lo asesinaron.

-No te preocupes, dentro de poco te reuiras con ellas.

¿Ellas?... así es, tal parece que Midna estaba embarazada, tenia cuatro meses… iba a ser padre en verdad, si no de la mujer que ame, si de una que podria llegar a querer.

-Llevenselo…

-Si, señor… ven con calma y te prometo que no sufriras mucho tiempo.

Fue lo que la mujer a cargo de la seguridad de Ganondorf me dijo mientras se acercaba y Ganondorf pasaba a un lado mio sin tan siquiera molestarse en mirarme.

-¡Señor! ¡el bebe ya esta naciendo!

-Mido, llevala al hospital que esta cerca de aqui y que le den la mejor atención.

-¡Si!

-¡Ganondorf!

-Descuida, ya te llevan a un hospital, todo estara bien.

En ese instante, todo se definio, tome el arma y le apunte a Ganondorf, pero entonces.

-¿Piensas dejar a este niño sin un padre?

Si, debi hacerlo, pero en lugar de eso, voltee el arma hacia mi cabeza para dispararme.

Mientras estaba callendo, pude ver al niño que estaba naciendo de ella y es verdad quien dice que los niños se parecen a sus padres, pues este, se parecia a él… ¿y ahora que?... nada… solo me resta morir "tranquilamente"

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Bien, que les parecio?, espero criticas constructivas y si hay alguien por ahí que la quiera componer adelante… es cierto, donde lei una historia parecida que me inspiro así, pues bien, esta historia es tomada de un manga llamado Hello baby, pero me gusto mejor este titulo… espero que ninguno creyera que esta seria algo asi como un pelicula de terminator version leyenda de zelda, pues eso seria demasiado complicado, además de que en mi opinión no le quedaria para nada… esta bien, el viaje een el tiempo es posible, pero todo lo demas siento que no mas no.

Punto importante, como dije anteriormente, compondre esta historia para que sea facil de leer y sin estos hororez horrthogrphicoz… aunque no se cuando, ya que esta historia me salio mientras caminaba y recordaba el manga que lei, por cierto, quienes esten leyendo mi otra historia ya sabran que esperarse y tardara un poco mas en salir, pues estoy haciendo tesis y la verdad quita mucho tiempo… necesito dormir mas… AH! Mis clases de ingles! Nos vemos en otra ocasión, hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Como es que una persona llega hasta un momento como este

¿Como es que una persona llega hasta un momento como este?... el momento en que uno se tiene que suicidar?... en mi caso, les diré que no fue fácil y que además, quería seguir viviendo, pero….. ya no valía la pena luego de lo que me dijeron.

Todo esto del suicidio comenzó hace 17 años, cuando aun era un niño de no mas de nueve años y una persona vino hasta mi casa para exigirle a mi padre que le diese la propiedad de nuestra casa. Por supuesto que mi padre le explico que era el único sitio donde podíamos vivir, ya que no contábamos con familiares o amigos a quien acudir.

-Eso a mi no me importa –es lo que le dijo un hombre que no parecía tener mas de 25 años, era alto y vestía de una manera un tanto estrafalaria y elegante-

-Pero señor Ganondorf… es todo lo que tenemos –le decía un tanto molesto y nervioso-

-¡Les dije que no me importa! –es lo que él decía mientras se paseaba por la sala y observaba los cuartos y objetos que estaban en el lugar- tienen esta semana antes de que los eche de mi propiedad.

-¡¿Su propiedad?! –se le escucho mas que sorprendido- ¡Pero si nadie ha hecho un contrato con usted! –menciono ya molesto de lo que este hombre le decía-

-¿Te refieres a esto? –le dijo mientras le mostraba un pedazo de papel- su esposa es una mujer sabia, ella le ha ahorrado la molestia de discutir con-

-¡Este contrato es falso! –le interrumpió mientras tomaba el papel de las manos de ese hombre y lo rompía- es falso, ¿verdad, cariño?

-Mi madre solamente volteo hacia un lado mientras bajaba su rostro y evadía la mirada de mi padre- es real…

-¿Cómo?

-¡Es la única manera de que Link tenga un futuro, por favor-!

Mi padre en ese instante abofeteo a mi madre. Nunca le había levantado la mano, ni siquiera de broma, ya que él la quería... no, mejor dicho, la amo. Con ese golpe le rompió la comisura del labio y le dejo en el piso con una mirada de sorprendida… no la culpo, yo en ese instante también estaba igual y no supe que hacer, si llorar, preocuparme por mi padre o mi madre.

-Link no necesita que hagamos algo como esto para que tenga un futuro –le dijo mi padre en un tono molesto y triste-

-Señora, si quiere, le pueden atender en el hospital, "corre por cuenta de la casa"

El señor Ganondorf le ofreció la mano y ella no la rechazo, entonces mi madre se dirigió hacia mi y me tomo del hombro para decir.

-Vámonos, Link –al escuchar esto, mi cuerpo se congelo, temía que dijera algo horrible- el señor Ganondorf dice que podemos quedarnos en una de las casas que posee hasta que podamos ver donde quedarnos… será solo por poco tiempo, además, con esto, tu futuro ya esta asegurado, va-… ¿Link, que ocurre?

Me aleje de ella y me dirigí hacia mi padre para ocultarme un poco tras su pierna al ver el rostro que tenia mi madre mientras me hablaba lo que pasaría, su mirada era caótica, parecía como si lo que dijera no tuviese nada de cordura.

-Me quedo con mi papá.

-Link –menciono mi nombre mientras mi padre colocaba una mano en mi cabeza y yo me ocultaba de la persona que tanto quise- Link –su voz parecía molesta-…… ¡entonces quédate y sufre junto a tu padre!

Esas, fueron las palabras que me acabaron por destrozar, aun hasta hoy, las tengo muy presentes… ¿en que momento la persona a la que llame madre cambio para poder decirle eso a su propio hijo?... no lo se, pero si recuerdo que el brazo de aquel hombre rodeo el cuerpo de mi madre y la guío hacia fuera.

-Tienen una semana, recuérdenlo.

Es lo que menciono antes de salir por completo de mi antiguo y "único hogar". El tiempo paso y a la semana llegaron a desalojarnos, mi padre se opuso aun ante la policía que llego junto con ellos, pero acabaron por lanzarlo a la calle. Después de eso, él fue hasta una firma de abogados y lo demando. El juicio duro cerca de un mes y justo cuando iba a ganar por ciertos movimientos turbios que había por ahí, murió… ¿Cómo? Se preguntaran... asesinado… asesinado por uno de los hombres de ese Ganondorf.

Aun recuerdo ese día, mi padre me escondió en un armario de la habitación donde nos estábamos hospedados en cuanto noto un ruido extraño que venia de la puerta, por lo que escuche y vi todo.

La persona entro violentamente y abrió fuego cuando vio a mi padre, sin darle tiempo de defenderse, cayo con heridas graves. Y si dicen por que nadie escucho los disparos, la respuesta es lógica hasta para un niño como yo en aquel tiempo, el arma tenia silenciador.

-Tranquilícese, dentro de poco dejara de sentir dolor, por cierto, no se preocupe por su hijo, su esposa vendrá por el cuando termine tú funeral… y creo que el señor Ganondorf y ella dentro de poco se casaran, ¿Qué le parece si les da de regalo de bodas esto que va a dejar cuando muera? Paz y tranquilidad… ¿no cree que es un buen regalo de bodas?

-¡Maldito…! –menciono entre dolor- ¡¿Y quieres que me vaya en paz?! ¡Con esto solo harás que regrese para vengarme!

-Lo único que pueden hacer los muertos son más hoyos en la tierra.

-¡Mald-¡

No pudo terminar… pues en ese instante, ese hombre le disparó dos veces en la cabeza a mi padre, dejando el lugar en silencio.

-Te dije que te irías en paz, ¿verdad?… nos vemos en otra ocasión

Luego de eso, se dirigió hasta donde se supone que estaba durmiendo. Yo creí que iba entrar a dispararme, pero al ver un pequeño bulto en la cama hecho de almohadas, parece que solo se aseguro de que no hubiese despertado, se dirigió hacia la salida y tras revisar que nadie lo hubiese observado dejo el cuarto, en ese instante, yo solamente me encogí en el lugar donde estaba…

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol salieron, me puse de pie y salí de mi escondite para poder ver a mi padre, él estaba con los ojos y la boca abierta. Con algunas moscas volando cerca de su cuerpo…

Saben… la mentalidad de un niño es asombrosa… mas cuando vez películas o series de televisión, pues cuando salí, fui y le dije a mi padre: "ya puedes levantarte, la persona de la pistola ya se fue… ya puedes dejar de hacerte el muerto"… estúpido niño… nadie se puede hacer el muerto luego de dispararle dos veces a la cabeza.

Luego de que pasara esto, el juicio se detuvo y yo me quede mudo durante algún tiempo debido a lo que había presenciado, de modo que, Ganondorf salio libre y sin nada en su contra.

Mi madre apareció el día en que enterraríamos a mi padre. Cuando apareció, lo hizo cambiada. Venia con una sonrisa de felicidad… tal vez era por que estaba a salvo y no sabia nada de lo que había ocurrido… o tal vez por que sabia todo lo que sucedió y estaba satisfecha… no lo se, pero aun así… había cambiado mucho, ya que traía un vestido que se veía caro… pero no por eso dejo de ser vulgar desde mi punto de vista ¿como es que un niño de nueve años conoce la palabra vulgar y la aplica a su madre? No lo se, pero para mi parecía vulgar, mas al ver a la persona detrás de ella, ese hombre, con una mirada fría y una sonrisa en su rostro que no puedo describir mas que grotesca y llena des satisfacción.

-¡Hijo! –fue inmediatamente hacia mi, caminando de manera torpe debido a los zapatos de tacón, me abrazo y me comenzó a dar besos, llenándome el rostro de lápiz labial mientras podía oler el perfume tan penetrante que estaba usando- ¡estaba tan preocupada! ¿estas bien, no te paso nada? –solamente negué con mi cabeza-… se que es repentino para ti, pero… ¡me voy a casar de nuevo! ¡¿No es maravilloso!? –es lo que dijo animadamente mientras se alejaba de mi e iba hacia ese hombre- ¡seré la esposa del señor Ganondorf! –dijo completamente emocionada- Y he venido para llevarte a vivir con nosotros, ya no tendrás que preocuparte de nada ni…

Mientras ella seguía hablando, me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta ellos para que me subiese al auto e irnos del lugar donde dentro de poco se enterraría mi padre. Varios compañeros de trabajo de mi papá estuvieron presentes, incluso algunos familiares también asistieron desde el otro lado del país para ir a despedirse por ultima vez de él… como desearía haberme quedado también, pero mi madre prácticamente me arrastraba ante la mirada molesta y triste de algunos de los presentes.

Durante el camino no parecía dolerle perder a mi padre, ya que estaba constantemente riendo, abrazando y besándose con ese hombre.

Cuando llegamos a la casa donde viviríamos "felices por siempre", según mi madre, vi que era una casa enorme… mas el momento de estar con mi madre no duro mucho, ya que ambos se fueron hacia una de la habitaciones. Cuando desaparecieron, fui hasta la puerta principal y salí para no volver.

Camine y camine, no supe por cuanto tiempo ya llevaba haciendo eso, hasta que sentí algo en todo mi cuerpo, era una sensación fría y húmeda, estaba completamente empapado por la lluvia que estaba cayendo en esos instantes y ya era de noche, por lo que busque un lugar en el cual refugiarme. Lo encontré debajo de un puente, donde decidí dormir aquel día. Esa primera vez fue muy mala, pues no tenia nada con que taparme y mi ropa estaba toda mojada.

Estuve vagando por todas partes por una semana hasta que me encontraron unos policías y me llevaron hasta un orfanato donde cambie mi nombre y apellido a Broke Emiru… fue mejor estar ahí que con mi madre, ya que el simple hecho de pensar que estaba con ese hombre me molestaba… debo confesar que esta decisión fue una de las mejores que he hecho. En aquel sitio fue donde conocí a dos personas muy valiosas, uno se llamaba Mido y era una verdadera molestia, siempre intentando sobresalir entre los demás y molestando cada vez que quería que le hiciéramos algo… mas aun así, fue un buen amigo. La otra persona se llamaba Saria, una gran amiga y con la cual estuve liado sentimentalmente durante algún tiempo hasta que finalmente dejamos el orfanato, luego de eso, tomamos rumbos distintos.

Cuando salí de ese lugar, yo ya tenia 18 años y retome mi nombre para buscar trabajo, lo encontré en una granja que estaba fuera de la ciudad y administrada por un tal Fado… fue agradable vivir ahí durante dos años y medio. Vivía, comía y trabajaba ahí, puedo decir que fue el paraíso en el tiempo en que estuve con vida… ¿qué paso con las mujeres? No hubo necesidad de hacer nada con ellas, pues de vez en cuando, alguna venia a quedarse, ya que además de granja, era un hotel de paso y un centro de interacción con la naturaleza. No puedo dejar de presumir que ellas caían por mi, creo que fue mi suerte, rostro o cuerpo, no lo se, pero durante ese tiempo tuve como seis chicas… vaya que si me encanto esa época… lastima que no durara para siempre… maldición, debí quedarme ahí, pero tenia una ambición que cumplir… vengar la muerte de mi padre.

Con eso en mente, salí de la granja y me dirigí hacia la ciudad… busque un lugar donde vivir y lo encontré en un hotel, cerca del centro, el lugar perfecto en mi búsqueda de venganza… aunque aun faltaba varias cosas por arreglar, entre ellas, como matarlo…

Intente seguirlo, pero no tenia automóvil ni dinero suficiente, por lo que tuve que buscar trabajo nuevamente. Lo estuve haciendo por unos días hasta que finalmente, lo encontré en un café algo alejado de donde vivía, muy bonito y tranquilo debo decir. Mas por ella, una chica que cimbró mi corazón hasta lo mas profundo, no solamente era linda por fuera, sino que también por dentro, creo que se puede decir que era la mujer perfecta, su nombre, Zelda… y a diferencia de mi, ella trabajaba mientras estaba en la universidad, yo de 23 y ella de 20. Maldición, este fue el segundo paraíso de mi vida… ¿Por qué lo eche a perder?

Estuvimos saliendo durante dos años hasta que ella se titulo de la universidad y se mudo a vivir conmigo. En ese tiempo, nos dedicamos a nosotros mismos día y noche. Eso duro cerca de dos meses, hasta que nuevamente decidí llevar a cabo mi venganza, fue entonces que le dije que me iría por algún tiempo y salí del hotel para buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir por el momento. Cuatro meses después, volví hasta ella y me recibió como si no me hubiese visto durante algunos años.

-Oye, Link –me dijo mientras estamos descansando en la cama-

-¿Si?

-¿Te gustaría tener algún día hijos?

-Creo que si, aunque aun somos jóvenes para pensar en ellos.

-¿A quien crees que se parecerán mas?

-No lo se, para mi todos los bebes tienen caras muy feas… creo que hasta parecen monos… ¿que pasa?

-Tonto.

Luego de esta charla, ella se levanto y alejo de mi… ¿por que habré dicho esas tonterías?

-Zelda –al escuchar que la llame salio del baño ya con ropa interior-… ¿cuanto tiempo me esperarías? –su rostro parecía confundido con esta pregunta y luego sonrío-

-Te esperaría durante 10 o 20 años, no me importaría… claro… siempre y cuando prometas volver.

-Me dio entonces un pequeño beso- lo que pasa es que tengo que hacer algo… pero no te preocupes, volveré no importa lo que pase.

-¡Cuanto es ese tiempo?

-En cinco meses y entonces te diré todo.

Estúpido estúpido ¡estúpido! ¿¡Por que le dije eso!? ¡¿Por que no mejor me quede con ella de una vez?! ¡¡ESTUPIDO!!

Un mes después de que deje a Zelda, me encontré con Mido. Habían pasado muchos años y estuve hablando con el durante una semana, en ese tiempo me entere de que él estaba ahora trabajando para una pequeña empresa y que Saria se caso con él, eso paso hace no mas de cuatro meses… vaya, si me hubiesen avisado o de haberlo sabido hubiese ido a felicitarlos.

-¿Y que me cuentas Link? ¿Qué haz hecho de nuevo?

-Nada, solamente ando planeando algo.

-¿Que es?

-Estoy planeando asesinar a un hombre llamado Ganondorf

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

-¡Ssshhhhhhh! ¡no hables tan fuerte! –que suerte que lo llevé a un lugar baldío y lejos de la influencias de él, ya que su reacción era mas que obvia-

-¿Y por que planeas hacerlo, que te ha hecho?

-El es el culpable de la muerte de mi padre hace 13 años.

-Pero, ¿no hay manera de que te detengas? Piénsalo bien, tu ya sabes que clase de persona es, además, si fallas, sabes cuanta influencia tiene.

-No fallare, además, cuando todo esto termine, me iré de la ciudad y desapareceré… no te preocupes –le dije al ver esa mirada que me estaba haciendo-

-Ya veo… si no hay de otra, te ayudare… dime que puedo hacer.

-Bien, primero tengo que seguir sus pasos y luego veré que hago.

-Conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar en esto.

-¿Quién es?

-Alguien que quiere a Ganondorf tan muerto como tu… esta es su dirección… pero –me decía mientras me daba el papel con la dirección- corre por tu cuenta el convencerla para que te ayude.

-Gracias y lo tendré en mente.

De esta manera salí hacia el lugar que indicaba el papel mientras iba planeando lo que diría cuando llegara y me encontrase frente a la persona que Mido me había recomendado… "Hola, me llamo Link y quiero matar a Ganondorf, tanto como tu"… "disculpa, quiero que me ayudes a matar a Ganondorf"… "Quiero traer paz a esta ciudad y para eso necesito matar a Ganondorf"… debí alejarme de todo esto…

Al llegar, vi un letrero que decía "Fundación Amanecer". En ese lugar me recibió una pequeña muchacha de no más de 15 años, quien me hizo pasar. Mientras avanzaba por el lugar, pude ver a todas las personas sin hogar que atendian. Algunos de ellos eran ya personas adultas que llevaban niños pequeños o hasta recién nacidos, otros eran muchachos. En ese lugar observe varias cosas que me sorprendieron y me recordaron la situación en que vivían todos. Pude ver a una pareja donde él no parecía tener mas de 15 años, mientras que ella mas de 13 y con un niño de un año en brazos; otra donde ella era de 20 y él de 15, ambos también con un niño en brazos. Era un lugar deprimente que de alguna manera me comenzó a recordar a mi propia familia y me hizo valorar lo que tuve por algún tiempo y lo afortunado que fui. Pero algo hizo que me enfocara de nuevo en mi objetivo.

Un grupo de personas estaban hablando de que perdieron algo por culpa de Ganondorf, no solo ellos, casi la mitad de los que estaban ahí, eran personas afectadas de algún modo por culpa de él, lo que hizo que aumentaran mis ganas por matarlo aun mas, ya que no quería ver a un niño sufrir lo que yo.

Con la mente resuelta entre a la habitación que me señalo la muchacha y decidí esperar como me indico. Unos minutos después, entro una mujer, era atractiva y de aparentes 30. Lo que mas destacaba, era que usaba un bastón del lado derecho para poder caminar. Me imagine entonces que debió tener un accidente.

-¿A quien busca? Joven…

-Link, me llamo, Link y busco a alguien que se llama Midna, ¿se encontrara aquí?

-¿Y para que exactamente la busca?

-Lo que pasa es que vengo buscando ayuda para un asunto que quiero realizar.

-¿Y se puede saber para que exactamente?

Era una mujer que iba y venia en la habitación donde estábamos, parecía que era un animal enjaulado… siendo así, una gran molestia.

-Es personal, creo que le interesaría…

-…En ese caso, vete de aquí –y sin mas se comenzó a retirar del lugar-

-Espere, es para pedirle ayuda en un asesinato –al escuchar esto, se detuvo-

-¿De quien?

-Ganondorf

El tiempo paso y ella termino por salir de la habitación sin decir nada… tan siquiera me pudo decir, espera un momento, pero en lugar de eso, se fue… decidí hacer lo mismo y retirarme, pero, me lleve una sorpresa cuando la pequeña que me recibió me dijo que fuera a otro lugar, al despacho principal, que ahí me esperaría la señora Midna.

Al entrar, no me sorprendí de lo que vi, la misma mujer que fue a verme, era Midna. Eso me hizo recordar mi infancia, cuando veía programas y como algunos personajes hacían lo mismo y al igual que algunos, ella estaba fumando y esperando sentada en una silla.

Le explique mis motivos y plan para matar a Ganondorf en casi quince minutos y en ese tiempo, ella pareciera que me tomaba atención al mismo tiempo que pareciera estar en otra parte recordando algunas cosas de su pasado, cuando dije "en ese momento lo matare" habrá sido mi imaginación, pero, pareció que sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

-Te ayudare, pasa mañana, te daré una motocicleta para que lo puedas seguir, mantenme al tanto de todo lo que haga.

-……¿Qué motivos tiene usted para matarlo?

Fue la primera pregunta que se me vino a la mente y quería conocerla desde el momento en que supe que ella era Midna. Se levanto con algo de dificultad de su lugar, se dirigió hacia mi para levantarse la falda del lado derecho y me mostró su pierna… era una prótesis, en ese instante también note su mano izquierda para ver que le faltaba el dedo anular.

-Mi padre –comenzó a decir mientras me miraba hacia los ojos y volvía a bajar su falda- era un inversionista famoso y que tendría dentro de poco una oportunidad de hacer realidad su sueño… convertirse en presidente de la ciudad y así limpiar las calles de toda la basura que había en ella. Mas tuvo varios inconvenientes. Escándalos y calumnias fueron sus principales razones de que casi saliera de la competencia… fue entonces que Ganondorf apareció diciendo que le podía ayudar como representante, pues según él, "le caía bien".

En aquel entonces, aun no se le conocían como hoy y además, parecía que en realidad quería ayudar a mi padre, mas no fue así. Durante su campaña, el comenzó a mover sus influencias, de modo que en su victoria, sobresalió por varios puntos contra sus otros contrincantes. Una vez tomada la posesión y que llevaba ya casi un año en la presidencia, él le pidió un favor a mi padre, que le diera la propiedad de algunos terrenos baldíos donde planeaba construir algunos hospitales, mi padre no se negó ante esta propuesta y accedió. Se hicieron los hospitales que dijo, pero no sabia de la traición que Ganondorf estaba haciendo a sus espaldas. En los hospitales, no solamente se daba atención médica, sino que también se llevaba a cabo la elaboración de drogas, así como cobros por atención que debía de ser gratuita.

Cuando mi padre descubrió de la traición y decidió confrontarlo, me secuestro, de esa manera no le ocurriría nada a sus "inversiones". Sin embargo, una persona descubrió lo que sucedía detrás de los hospitales, mi madre, e intento hacer algo, pero no sabia que estaba de rehén hasta que le enviaron una muestra –en ese momento, ella se apoyo contra el escritorio detrás de ella y me mostró su mano izquierda- me corto el dedo anular y lo envío junto con una nota que decía "si quiere ver a su hija casarse, guardara la calma"… cabe destacar que mi madre no lo hizo y acabo muerta en un "accidente de auto". Mi padre confronto de nuevo a Ganondorf, pero en esta ocasión, le mando mi pierna –golpeo su pierna con el bastón que tenia mientras su mirada en ese instante tomo la forma de tristeza, furia y algo mas- y le dijo que si se quedaba en calma, todo saldría bien, después de todo, solo quedaba medio año de su mandato.

Durante ese medio año, fui abusada por los hombres que me custodiaban, me golpeaban, tocaban y uno incluso me violó… perdí mi virginidad ante una basura y cerdo como él… lo único que me alegro de haber estado ahí, fue que a ese hombre lo mataron de un tiro antes de que pudiese terminar lo que me estaba haciendo, lo malo… es que fue mientras estaba encima de mi.

-¡S-señora! –dijo uno de mis captores a lo que parecía ser la persona a cargo de "mantenerme en buen estado"-

-¡¿Quién tuvo esta idea!?

-No, no fue de ninguno, él era nuevo yyy lo perdimos de vista por un segundo, pe-

-¡Deja de darme excusas! El próximo que se le ocurra hacer algo como esto mientras yo este al mando ¡lo destazare!

-Si, señora, no volverá a ocurrir.

Fui salvada por uno de mis captores, una mujer, pero aun así, el momento fue tal que quede en shock durante lo que estuve capturada. Parece ser que me cuidaron mejor desde ese momento, pero, para mi desgracia, antes de que saliera de eso… fui abusada de nuevo… esta vez… por Ganondorf.

-Descuida, no te dolerá como la primera vez, es mas, creo que hasta lo disfrutaras mas que aquella ocasión… que hermosa vista tienes, parece la de una muñeca sin vida, me encanta cuando una mujer tiene esa mirada… sabes… yo pienso que es este tipo de mirada… lo que las hace realmente bellas.

Luego de usarme, me entrego a mi padre. Tuve que estar en una casa siquiátrica durante dos años.

Cuando por fin recupere la razón, me di cuenta de que había estado embarazada y por eso me tomo tanto tiempo recuperarme, ya que no podían medicarme mientras tuviera un bebé dentro de mi. Mi padre lo llevo ante Ganondorf y le exigió que se hiciera cargo. Al parecer lo tomo a su cuidado, pero lo mando a la semana a un orfanato, luego de ello, mi padre murió en otro "accidente de auto".

-Nunca supe que paso con mi hijo o lo que en verdad paso con mi padre y madre –Midna entonces tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió- y esa, niño… es mi razón para matarlo.

En cuanto termino, me levante de manera silenciosa y salí del despacho con cuidado sin hacer ruido. Midna por otra parte, tomo otra bocanada de humo y regreso al sitio donde la encontré para seguir realizando algunos papeleos.

Regrese al día siguiente como me había indicado y estuve investigando a Ganondorf durante 3 meses, hasta pude descubrir la manera de seguirlo, en ese tiempo, veía a Mido de vez en cuando, el cual intentaba persuadirme de matarlo, pero nunca lo pudo hacer. Durante ese tiempo comencé también a intercambiar información con Midna como me lo había indicado y en el cuarto mes, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en la cama con ella.

Pase mis manos sobre su cuerpo y pude sentir lo firme y bien conservado que estaba para alguien como ella, sus pechos suaves, su abdomen firme, su pierna torneada y fuerte. Su cuerpo entero parecía que desbordaba pasión con solo tocarla o besarnos. La ropa parecía inútil y un estorbo en esos momentos por lo que comenzamos a retirarla, primero lentamente, pero, algo paso que hizo quitárnosla como si tuvieran fuego o algo. Al terminar de hacerlo, la recosté de una manera violenta, pero ella no pareció importarle y tomo mi rostro para besarlo. Me retire para poder observarla por completo, su piel era blanca y suave al tacto, mas tenia varias cicatrices.

-Son de cuando estuve secuestrada.

Respondiendo a la duda que tenia en mi rostro, para luego dedicarme a besarla mientras podía sentir como su piel comenzaba a tomar calor, al llegar a su mano izquierda, la tome con delicadeza y la bese, ella solo aparto la vista, tal vez de pena, miedo o vergüenza, no me intereso saber la razón, ni lo que haya pensado, pero para mi, lucia hermosa, siendo así que continúe bajando, quitándole algunos suspiros conforme avanzaba.

Tuvimos sexo durante toda esa noche hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mas y terminamos agotados. Al día siguiente, ella se levanto como si nada y se dedico a trabajar… hicimos un boto silencioso y sin palabras de que solamente fue una noche de pasión y nada mas, por lo que nos separamos… tres meses después de eso, me dijo que no seria necesario que fuese a verla personalmente solo para darle información, que se la podía mandar por correo o con alguien.

Casi dos meses después, pude encontrar lo que quería… un momento en el que Ganondorf podía ser alcanzado, estaba indefenso y en el cual podría matarlo…… pequeño y estúpido niño iluso.

-¿Hola? ¿bueno, Zelda?

-Si, ¿Quién habla?

-¡Soy yo, Link! ¡necesito verte y contarte algo!

-¿Cuando?

-¡Ahora, solo tengo hoy y mañana para poder decírtelo!

-Es que, ahora no puedo salir.

-No te preocupes –idiota… queriendo ser romántico en momentos como este-

-Espera, están tocando la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, quien estaba detrás de ella fui yo. Le quería ver una hermosa sonrisa y cara de sorpresa, pero lo que sucedió… fue que yo me lleve la sorpresa.

-¿¡Z-Z-Zelda… e-estas!?

-Si –me dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza- estoy embarazada.

-¿Quién es el padre?

-Han pasado casi nueve meses desde la última vez que te vi ¿y todavía no sabes quien es?

Me señale como un idiota y ella asintió… mi mundo y plan se vino abajo… más aun así, le conté lo que tenia planeado hacer.

-Ya veo…

-Si tu me dices que pare, lo hare.

-¡No! –esta reacción me sorprendió- ¡no quiero que pares si es tan importante para ti! –debí dejar el plan desde hace mucho-

-Entonces, ¿me esperaras?

-Si… no importa que sean 10 o 20 años, yo te esperare

…Estúpido iluso…

-En ese caso, volveré… lo prometo

Le dije mientras la besaba y nos íbamos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, le pedí ayuda a Mido. Él acepto y mi plan, argumento y todo, estaba listo para iniciar.

Me dirigí hacia una barbería que estaba en cierta parte de la ciudad y decidí esperarlo dentro del carro que Mido había pedido prestado. Ese lugar era el único al que Ganondorf entraba con pocas personas y al cual asistía al menos una vez cada dos meses y este, era el día en el que por lo natural, él aparecía.

Mi predicción fue correcta y me introduje como si fuera algún otro cliente… me coloque al lado y cuando vi que le ponían una toalla sobre el rostro, me levante. La persona que me estaba atendiendo se sobresalto y lo hizo mas al ver el cuchillo que puse en mi mano, me acerque y coloque el cuchillo en su garganta.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando quien demonios eres!?

-De nada sirve que le diga mi nombre a un muerto, pero te lo diré, me llamo, Link.

-¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo? No saldrás con vida de este lugar.

-Lo se… pero aun así, ¡te llevaré conmigo!

¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué me paso?! Yo que estaba resuelto a matarlo y que tenia mis causas y todo… ¡por que no puedo matarlo!… ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!

Salí corriendo del lugar mientras aun nadie se daba cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, me dirigí hacia el automovil y lo aborde lo mas pronto posible.

-¿¡Lo hiciste!?

-¡Arranca, arranca!

-¿¡Lo hiciste o no!?

-¡Eso no importa ahora, vamos, tenemos que huir!

Cuando comenzamos a retirarnos, Ganondorf salio del lugar con una actitud calmada, mas aun así, sus manos temblaban ante lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

-¡Encuentren al maldito, estúpido o valiente que intento asesinarme!

-¿S- señor?

-¡Estuvieron a punto de matarme! ¡quiero que encuentren al que lo intento!

-¡Si señor!

Cabe destacar que fui rápidamente hasta el apartamento donde estaba Zelda y la tome con algo de ropa y salimos para irnos en el carro, una vez ahí, los presente, aunque por raro que parezca, siento que ambos ya se conocían de alguna manera.

Pasamos una semana en el carro sin bajar de el o alejarnos mucho… ese lugar se convirtió en nuestro hogar por ese tiempo, ese tiempo, Mido intento convencerme de salir de la ciudad por el bien de ambos, así como también se dedico a robar cuando a mitad de semana se había terminado el dinero, yo no la hacia, pues ponía de excusa "si quería dejar a un bebé sin padre"… creo que mas bien lo hacia por que me había dado cuenta de lo que perdería y tenia miedo… que cobarde me he vuelto.

En el ultimo día, nos encontrábamos descansando en un deshuesadero de autos, todo estaba en calma, hasta que.

-Hum, no me siento bien…

-¿Zelda? ¿Qué pasa?

-Oye, no es momento de tener contracciones de parto

-Link, ¿Cuántos meses tiene Zelda?

-Ya son los nueve, pero… ¡rayos!

-¡Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital!

-¡¿Estas loco?! Todos los hospitales que hay en la ciudad le pertenecen a Ganondorf, si la dejo sola, no se lo que le podría pasar.

-Liiiink.

-Aguanta, aguanta hasta que piense en algo…

-Link –comento mi amigo-

-¡Lo se, lo se!

-¡Yo me quedare con Zelda, no te preocupes y escapa de aquí!

-Creo que es la mejor solución, pero…

-Haz lo que dice, Mido, por favor.

-¿Quiénes serán esos? –señalo a unos hombres que estaba frente a la entrada del deshuesadero-

-¡Ah! Mierda, me encontraron… son algunas de las personas que están cerca de Ganondorf.

-¡Se acercan!

-Liiink

-Sujétense –imbécil-

-¡Se me ha roto la fuente!

En ese instante encendí el auto y acelere a fondo para alejarnos de donde estaban esos sujetos y así perderlos, de vista.

-Liiiiink.

-¡Link, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital!

-¡Lo se, lo se!… aguanta, te llevaremos hasta el hospital de la otra ciudad.

-¡¿Estas loco!? ¡Es casi media hora para llegar! Y no creo que ella aguante tanto -lo que decía era cierto y lo que era peor- ¿que es ese ruido? ¡Oye, maneja bien!

Es lo que me dijo cuando el auto comenzó hacer ruidos extraños, así como a moverse de manera extraña… la razón… se estaba terminando la gasolina. Luego de unos metros mas avanzados, el motor se detuvo por completo, siendo así que los dos bajáramos y comenzáramos a empujar el automóvil.

-¡Pediré una ambulancia! –me dijo mientras sacaba su celular-

-¡Te he dicho que no, ya basta! –le dije mientras le quitaba su celular-

-¡¿Y entonces que pretendes hacer?!

-¡Link!

-Creo que no hay opción.. tendrá que nacer aquí.

-¡Link!

-¡Estas loco, necesita un hospital!

-¡Además! ¿¡por que te preocupas tanto!? ¡este bebe no tiene nada que ver contigo!

Esas fueron las palabras que iniciaron mi decisión de suicidarme… ¿por que no tome la felicidad que las diosas me dieron cuando estuve con Saria? ¿Por qué abandone la granja de Fado? Ahí era feliz y no me faltaba nada, hubiese sido feliz para siempre… ¿por qué abandone a Zelda cuando estaba ya viviendo con ella?… solamente me falto decirle que se casara conmigo… pero fui un maldito estúpido… ¿por qué me deje llevar por esta venganza? Ya no valía la pena con toda la felicidad que me habían dado la vida hasta ese momento.

En cuanto termine de hacerle esa pregunta, de inmediato saco un arma y me apunto… no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, me estaba apuntando el que consideraba mi mejor amigo. Pero lo que siguió hizo que prácticamente perdiera la razón.

-¡Tiene mucho que ver conmigo, pues no es tu hijo!

-¿Qué dices? –le pregunte mientras mis manos se volvían frías, mi corazón se aceleraba y pareciera quererme caer-

-¡No es tu hijo!

-¡Liiiiink!

-Es una mentira… ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR MINTIENDO!

-¡¡MIDOOOO, APRESURATE Y LLEVAME A UN HOSPITAL!!

En ese instante en que se volteo a ver a Zelda, me arroje en contra de Mido y tome el arma de sus manos para después apuntarle.

-¡¿Es tu hijo?!... ¡¿acaso es tu hijo?! ¡Maldito traidor! ¡como te atreves a hacerme esto! ¡¿Qué acaso no tenias a, Saria?!

-¡Te equivocas, no es mío tampoco, es de la persona para la quien trabajo!

-¿¡Y quien es esa persona!?

-Soy yo.

Me hubiera ido con Saria… ojala me hubiera quedado en la granja… le hubiera pedido a Zelda que se casara y se fuera conmigo lejos de esta maldita ciudad en cuanto termino la universidad…… el hubiera no existe, estúpido…

-Yo soy el padre.

-¡Siento que me muero…! ¡¡LLEVAME A UN HOPITAL, GANONDORF!!

De haber sabido que ella diría su nombre… lo hubiera matado en ese instante, no debí dudar en matarlo, cortarle el cuello, lanzarlo al piso y patearlo hasta que muriese, decapitarlo, desmembrar su cuerpo, sacarle los ojos, apuñalarlo hasta que ya no tuviera fuerzas, dispararle, cortar los frenos de su auto, envenenarlo, acribillarlo… estúpido, ya te dije el hubiera no existe.

Pero aun así, me asombró lo fácil que cambian las personas cuando se enteran de algunas cosas, en un momento uno es un cobarde que solo vela por su felicidad y al siguiente, quieres matar a todo el que se interponga en tu camino… los humanos somos tan contradictorios.

-Ríndete, Link… -"¿Por qué?" me decía a mi mismo- no quería que llegáramos a esto, pero el jefe me dijo que encontráramos al culpable, intente disuadirte de que no lo hicieras y hasta que huyeras, ¿recuerdas?

Es verdad, en el tiempo que estuvimos planeando el asesinato de Ganondorf, el intento detenerme y después de eso, me intento persuadir de irme de la ciudad, que dejara todo atrás. Pero al parecer, me quise a ferrar a una felicidad que ya no había para mi en esa ciudad.

-¡Esto no era parte del trato, jefe!

Cuando escuche el tono de Mido, voltee hacia donde estaba Ganondorf y pude ver que detrás de él traían de un brazo a Midna, parecía tener algo diferente. Venia esposada y tenia en el rostro algunas heridas, una en especial me llamo la atención, la que tenia en el ojo derecho, no parecía grave, pero no podía abrirlo.

Tras ponerla frente a él, la soltaron, en cuanto lo hizo, ella perdió el equilibrio y cayo de rodillas.

-Debiste dejar la ciudad cuando pudiste, chiquillo, ahora solo te espera la muerte a ti y los que te rodean.

-¡Jefe!

Se oyó un disparo proveniente del arma que Ganondorf saco en ese momento y entonces pude ver la cabeza de Midna caía hacia un lado y debajo de su cabeza comenzaba a surgir un charco de sangr… igual que mi padre cuando lo asesinaron.

-No te preocupes, dentro de poco te reunirás con ellas.

-……¿Ellas?... ¿a que te refieres con ellas?

-¿Acaso no lo sabias?... –me dijo Mido-

-Entonces esto lo hará mas duro para ti –una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Ganondorf- Midna estaba embarazada, tenia cuatro meses… y esa hija, era tuya.

Iba a ser padre en verdad, si no de la mujer que ame, si de una que podría llegar a querer y amar mucho mas.

Mis fuerzas se fueron y termine sentándome en el suelo.

-Llévenselo…

-Si, señor… ven con calma y te prometo que no sufrirás mucho tiempo… al menos no como ella…

Fue lo que la mujer a cargo de la seguridad de Ganondorf me dijo mientras se acercaba y Ganondorf pasaba a mi lado sin tan siquiera molestarse en mirarme.

-¡Señor! ¡el bebe ya esta naciendo!

-Mido, llévala al hospital que esta cerca de aquí y que le den la mejor atención..

-¡Si!

-¡GANONDORF!

-Descuida, ya te llevan a un hospital, todo estará bien.

Mire hacia el rostro de Midna y entonces lo note, la habían capturado y torturado. Tenia algunos cortes y quemaduras en su rostro, brazos y piernas, de seguro le preguntaron donde estaba, pero no supo nada y la razón por la que no pudo abrir el ojo, es por que se lo quitaron… de haberlo sabido, mejor hubiese ido por ella. Vi hacia su abdomen abultado… mi hija… una que nunca conocí, me llamo papá o que tan siquiera oí llorar al nacer……

En ese instante, todo se definió, mi sangre parecía hervir de ira, tome el arma y le apunte a Ganondorf, pero entonces.

-¿Piensas dejar a este niño sin un padre?

Si, debí hacerlo, debí seguir el viejo refrán: ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Pero en lugar de eso, voltee el arma hacia mi. Todos se sorprendieron e intentaron detenerme, especialmente, Mido, quien estaba a unos pasos de mi. Ganondorf solo me vio mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y me disparaba en la cabeza.

Mientras estaba cayendo, pude ver al niño que estaba naciendo de ella y es verdad quien dice que los niños se parecen a sus padres, pues ese bebe se parecía a él…… ¿y ahora que?... ya no hay nada mas que contar… solo me resta morir "tranquilamente" y ver si encuentro a Midna y a Sara… si, ese es un lindo nombre, ¿no creen?


End file.
